turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:John Nance Garner
Huh, we haven't had one of those in a while. :That was my thought as well. Turtle Fan 22:54, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Incidentally, I googled Garner to see where our little project shows up. We don't appear in the first 15 pages of the search. This person really had to go out of their way to get here. And must of ignored a series of roadsigns before they arrived. TR 19:31, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Isn't there some "Search Within Wikia" function? ::There is, and when you search for Garner there, we are the first thing to appear. However, the search also bombards you with all manner of pop cultural pages--common sense suggests that taking what you find here with a handful of salt. TR 23:37, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::"John Nance Garner Wiki," what one might type into Google if one wanted a Wikipedia page, still doesn't take you to this article unless you want to spend all day sifting through endless pages of results. However, our Stalin article is on Page 3, and our J Edgar Hoover article leads off Page 5. A person would have some likelihood of finding that--though if you added "wiki" to your search criteria hoping to find Wikipedia's article, you'd have to miss the fact that just about the entire first page takes you right to what you're looking for. Turtle Fan 06:40, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Alternatively, maybe this person is a huge Garner fan and is committed to enforcing conformity on every single mention of Garner on the Internet. That's what I always assume about these awkward types. Turtle Fan 22:54, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::That makes more sense as an explanation. (As an activity one would engage in, it's bat-shit insane.) TR 23:37, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Batshit insane indeed, but the Internet means almost anyone can pursue policies freely. It put Nut-Ball in touch with us, so nothing surprises me when it comes to imagining how it can be abused. Turtle Fan 06:40, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :I just duplicated your search for shits and giggles. Way up on page five there's a website whose title is simply "John Nance Garner Eating Cheese." I clicked on that one out of curiosity and--Yep, it's exactly what it said it would be. I have to say I'm a little bit hurt that we, who are running a legit encyclopedia after a fashion, are so far behind that one. Turtle Fan 23:00, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::If it makes you feel better, when you plug in Joe Steele, we're on page one. TR 23:37, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I would expect that. We usually do score very, very high with HT's fictional characters. (And Joe Steele was a historical character, but just barely.) Turtle Fan 06:40, January 8, 2011 (UTC) See Also: JFK See Talk:Bill Clinton. TR (talk) 18:49, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Length of Garner's Presidency in Joe Steele Specifically, how long was John Nance Garner's Presidency in Joe Steele? A few days? A few weeks? A month or two. All I know is that Garner took over following Joe Steele's death on March 5, 1953 and served until he was impeached and was replaced by J. Edgar Hoover as the Director of the United States. If Garner served less than a month, he just beat William Henry Harrison's record of the shortest presidency in American history. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 12:20, May 23, 2018 (UTC) :Not long at all. Garner immediately asks the Cabinet to resign, Dean Acheson dies the following week, then George Marshall the week after. The impeachment starts the day after Marshall dies, Garner fights, but it's brought in the House in short order, then he's convicted and removed in short order. So probably 40 days at most. TR (talk) 16:35, May 23, 2018 (UTC) ::40 days at the most, eh? Still longer serving then Harrison I guess. Garner's rein as the 33rd president lasted roughly from March 5 to April 15thish or so of 1953 I guess? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 14:00, May 24, 2018 (UTC) :::No dates given, I'm just going by the clues HT provided, which aren't many. TR (talk) 15:04, May 24, 2018 (UTC) ::::Apart from Steele's death on March 5, 1953 where Garner would have succeeded to the presidency, you're right. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 12:35, May 25, 2018 (UTC)